The World City of Dawn of the Shuggazoom
by TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78
Summary: Jinmay founds out that she was pregnant with Chiro's child when it all comes to a fear. Will they'll be able be able to take care of their child at their young age? The Villains are back and they have return to destroy the Shuggazoom City. Will the Monkey Team Hyper Force will be able to stop the Skeleton King to save Shuggazoom City will be saved before it's too late?
1. The Introduction

**The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom**

**Chapter 1 full hour**

**Me: I am doing the first chapters of Shuggazoom City.**

**Iyanoka: You think it's time for me to give up?**

**Me: I guess it will be.**

**Iyanoka: The Pilot Episode.**

**Me: Safe in Shuggazoom City.**

**Iyanoka: I like show that is very the first chapter.**

**Me: I think it could or somehow. Let me get to the story now.**

One day at Shuggazoom City, it is like 3:00pm in the afternoon, the Monkey Team were still cleaning the Super Robot even though it was alike


	2. Part of Me

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Jinmay founds out that she was pregnant with Chiro's child when it all come to a fear. Will she and Chiro be able to take care of thier child at her young teenage age 17 and 18? The Villains are back and they have return to destroy the Shuggazoom City. Will the Monkey Team Hyper Force will be able to stop the Skeleton King or Shuggazoom City will be saved before it's too late?

The first full hour chapter

The Fear of Pregnancy

~At 8 PM Jinmay walks into a bathroom and she took the box of the pregnancy test and opens the

box so she might find out.

~Jinmay place both hands on her stomach and she rubbed it.~

"I hope it does." said Jinmay.

~Act Two Line~

When Jinmay woke up the next morning she went into her bathroom and vomits up.

"Jinamy, are you okay? "said Nova.

"It's just a little nausea." said Jinmay.

"Hey, what are you something inside your stomach?" said Sprx.

"It's just sickness." said Jinmay.

"Now, tell me what's going on.

"I'll tell you what's going on...I think I just wanted a baby." said Jinmay.

"Are you crazy? Why do you want a baby like exactly?" said Gibson.

"I just want one oh I have some news." said Jinmay.

"Go ahead. Tell us...Don't be nervous." said Nova.

Jinmay took a deep breath and say what she is about to say.

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." said Jinmay.

"With who?" said Nova said.

"With Chiro's baby." said Jinmay.

"Chiro's baby? Oh my Gosh! Girl, what happened?" said Nova.

"Nothing, I just got up and then He and I were making out." said Jinmay.

"You two make out day before yesterday?" said Nova.

"Yes we did that's all we did, Nova! That's all we did! said Jinmay.

"Why not?" said Nova.

"Because I love Chiro, he's my boyfriend!." said Jinmay.

"What are going to do tell Chiro that you're pregnant with his child?" said Nova.

"Of course I will, Nova." said Jinmay.

"Shut up, girl." said Nova. looking narrowed.

"I still why." said Jinmay as she gag and ran into a bathroom.

"You're still having morning sickness?" asked Nova.

"I'm still am." said Nova as she continue vomit up.

"Well, maybe you should stay in bed today, Jinmay. Maybe Chiro can help you." said Nova.

"I'm glad Chiro is here for me. I still love him." said Jinmay.

Chapter 2 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby" said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"It is can you feel it?" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.


	3. The High School of Life

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 2 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	4. Take on Easy on Me

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 2 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	5. The Sun Riders: Take Control

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	6. Depths of Tale

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	7. Doom of Hatered

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	8. The Sounds of a Silence

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	9. Houka Arrives

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	10. Karina Returns, Miaki Arrives

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	11. The Fear of Pregnancy

**The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom**

**Chapter 11 full hour**

**The Fear of Pregnancy**

Jinmay and Karina walked together as it could but suddenly, Jinmay totally shop together as walked home to

"I had the most time of the day, Jinmay." said Karina.

"I do too, Karina, ever since in my childhood when I first met you, you were like: Long time, no see!" said Jinmay as she laughed.

"I know but you know what, it's probably like 7PM, let's get back home where I was." said Karina.

"Okay. Let's just go." said Jinmay.

Karina and Jinmay hold each other's hands and walked to Karina's home where she was when she has foster-parents and a foster-siblings. As they let go of each other's hands they stop.

"This is is where my adoptive family was right here. The yellow and white house. Come on I'll show you." said Karina.

"Your adoptive family, mother and father and sister?" asked Jinmay.

"Yes, my adoptive family is right here, but you can come in if you like, Jinmay." said Karina.

"Anytime, Karina, anytime." said Jinmay.

Karina and Jinmay walks into doors recently looks in the living room. Karina had opened it.

"This is my house, this is the sofa, this is the kitchen where we cook like any types of foods. This is where we watch T.V. in here where my siblings at." said Karina.

"Where are your parents anyway?" asked Jinmay.

"I think they had somewhere to go, Jinmay, but they'll might be back soon." said Karina.

"Is it if I meet them, Karina." said Jinmay.

"I think is it might be the time when my parents get back. I'll just going to show you my room come on!" said Karina.

~At 7PM Jinmay walks into a bathroom and she took the box of the pregnancy test and opens the

box so she might find out.

~Jinmay place both hands on her stomach and she rubbed it.~

"I hope it does." said Jinmay.

~Act Two Line~

When Jinmay woke up the next morning she went into her bathroom and vomits up.

"Jinamy, are you okay? "said Nova.

"It's just a little nausea." said Jinmay.

"Hey, what are you something inside your stomach?" said Sprx.

"It's just sickness." said Jinmay.

"Now, tell me what's going on." said Karina.

"I'll tell you what's going on...I think I just wanted a baby." said Jinmay.

"Are you crazy? Why do you want a baby like exactly?" said Gibson.

"I just want one oh I have some news." said Jinmay.

"Go ahead. Tell us...Don't be nervous." said Nova.

Jinmay took a deep breath and say what she is about to say.

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." said Jinmay.

"With who?" said Nova said.

"With Chiro's baby." said Jinmay.

"Chiro's baby? Oh my Gosh! Girl, what happened?" said Nova.

"Nothing, I just got up and then He and I were making out." said Jinmay.

"You two make out day before yesterday?" said Nova.

"Yes we did that's all we did, Nova! That's all we did! said Jinmay.

"Why not?" said Nova.

"Because I love Chiro, he's my boyfriend!." said Jinmay.

"What are going to do tell Chiro that you're pregnant with his child?" said Nova.

"Of course I will, Nova." said Jinmay.

"Shut up, girl." said Nova. looking narrowed.

"I still why." said Jinmay as she gag and ran into a bathroom.

"You're still having morning sickness?" asked Nova.

"I'm still am." said Nova as she continue vomit up.

"Well, maybe you should stay in bed today, Jinmay. Maybe Chiro can help you." said Nova.

"I'm glad Chiro is here for me. I still love him." said Jinmay.


	12. It All Finds Out

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Jinmay founds out that she was pregnant with Chiro's child when it all come to a fear. Will she and Chiro be able to take care of thier child at her young teenage age 17 and 18? The Villains are back and they have return to destroy the Shuggazoom City. Will the Monkey Team Hyper Force will be able to stop the Skeleton King or Shuggazoom City will be saved before it's too late?

The first full hour chapter

The Fear of Pregnancy

~At 8 PM Jinmay walks into a bathroom and she took the box of the pregnancy test and opens the

box so she might find out.

~Jinmay place both hands on her stomach and she rubbed it.~

"I hope it does." said Jinmay.

~Act Two Line~

When Jinmay woke up the next morning she went into her bathroom and vomits up.

"Jinamy, are you okay? "said Nova.

"It's just a little nausea." said Jinmay.

"Hey, what are you something inside your stomach?" said Sprx.

"It's just sickness." said Jinmay.

"Now, tell me what's going on.

"I'll tell you what's going on...I think I just wanted a baby." said Jinmay.

"Are you crazy? Why do you want a baby like exactly?" said Gibson.

"I just want one oh I have some news." said Jinmay.

"Go ahead. Tell us...Don't be nervous." said Nova.

Jinmay took a deep breath and say what she is about to say.

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." said Jinmay.

"With who?" said Nova said.

"With Chiro's baby." said Jinmay.

"Chiro's baby? Oh my Gosh! Girl, what happened?" said Nova.

"Nothing, I just got up and then He and I were making out." said Jinmay.

"You two make out day before yesterday?" said Nova.

"Yes we did that's all we did, Nova! That's all we did! said Jinmay.

"Why not?" said Nova.

"Because I love Chiro, he's my boyfriend!." said Jinmay.

"What are going to do tell Chiro that you're pregnant with his child?" said Nova.

"Of course I will, Nova." said Jinmay.

"Shut up, girl." said Nova. looking narrowed.

"I still why." said Jinmay as she gag and ran into a bathroom.

"You're still having morning sickness?" asked Nova.

"I'm still am." said Nova as she continue vomit up.

"Well, maybe you should stay in bed today, Jinmay. Maybe Chiro can help you." said Nova.

"I'm glad Chiro is here for me. I still love him." said Jinmay.

Chapter 2 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby" said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"It is can you feel it?" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.


	13. The Baby's Wereabouts

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	14. The Skeleton King Returns

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	15. Once the Shuggazoom City Before Crying

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	16. Valeena Returns!

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	17. Mandarin Returns!

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	18. Chapter 18

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	19. Chapter 19

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	20. Chapter 20

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	21. Chapter 21

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	22. Chapter 22

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	23. The Father and the Daughter

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	24. Red Velvet Cake

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	25. Everytime We Look In The Eyes

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	26. What Hurts The Most

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	27. It Took All in Me

The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom

Chapter 12 full hour

It All finds out

Jinmay is resting because she wasn't feeling well and suddenly Chiro came into her door and he open it. He said a quietly.

"Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Chiro." said Jinmay.

"I have missed you. What's wrong?" asked Chiro.

"I don't feel so well." said Jinmay.

"What happened this early morning?" asked Chiro.

"At this early morning, even though I just woke up at 6:30 in the morning and then suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and I just vomit it up.

"Are you?" said Chiro.

"Yes, I did found out. It was something that I would know." said Jinmay.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on." said Chiro

"I'm pregnant..." said Jinmay.

"You're pregnant?" said Chiro.

"With your child." said Jinmay.

"With my child." said Chiro

"Jinmay, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? as he touched her stomach with both hands.

"I couldn't believe how I am feeling, Chiro. Looks like we've been making out!" said Jinmay. "This baby is about to grow inside the robot's tummy.

"Making out?" said Chiro.

"In the closet!" said Jinmay when starts to cry.

"There there, Jinmay. It will be fine." said Chiro.

"It will be not fine, I will be okay.." said Jinmay gasp as she felt her tummy moving inside and touch her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jinmay?" said Chiro.

"Something's moving inside. It might be something." said Jinmay.


	28. Everything in the Pain

**The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom**

**Chapter 28 full hour**

**This is the pain scene while Jinmay has far contractions**

**Everything in the Pain**

Jinmay is now 9 months pregnant, after a few weeks before their baby girl was due, she is still having contractions before she was 8 months pregnant, she has a baby shower last week, they gave her pink presents like, pj's, skirts, dresses, skirts, shirts, shoes, boots and socks. After Otto and Gibson building a crib. After her best friend, Karina and Nova are decorating hearts on the wall. After the Monkey Team are still saving Shuggazoom City, Chiro and Jinmay walked together and their hands are held in.

"We're almost there, Jinmay, you're still feeling anymore contractions?" asked Chiro.

"Yes I am still having them, I wasn't be able to gone into labor for an hour." said Jinmay.

"Why not? Is it kicking?" asked Chiro.

"She's still in here, and I'm ready for her to be out soon like in a week." said Jinmay.

"Well let me get you back into the Super Robot before you start having contractions." said Chiro.

"I can't walk and fly anymore. Because my stomach's getting hurt" groaned Jinmay.

"Let me carry you by the leg" said Chiro.

Chiro picks up Jinmay by the leg and carry her to the Super Robot.

In her maternity attire, she wears a green long sleeve long dress that makes her tall, with black poncho even she has her swollen tummy still are contractions...But Antauri and Houka sees them walking by.

"Is she alright, Chiro" asked Antauri.

"Yes she is, her stomach is hurting on the inside and she's still are having contractions." said Chiro.

"Can you at least bring her in?" asked Houka.

"Can I help?" asked Karina.

"No, Karina, Antauri will fly down there and grab Jinmay and bring her up here on the Robot stand." said Houka.

"He think he can, Karina?" asked Karina.

"Dude, you got a be kidding me." said Houka.

Antauri flew Jinmay up here and talk to Karina and Houka.

"I beleive that my best friend, Jinmay are having contractions. She and I had went to Mr. Gackslapper's restaurant." said Karina.

"What happen?" asked Houka.

"Hi, Jinmay." said Karina.

"Hi, Karina." said Jinmay.

"How's it going?" asked Houka.

"Not doing good, I think it's time for my daughter to come." said Jinmay.

"Your baby is coming right now, or is it about a week?" asked Karina.

"Yes, it's about time." said Jinmay.

"Chiro." said Houka.

"Hi, Houka." said Chiro.

Houka gave Chiro a hug and with a smile.

"I missed you." said Houka.

"I think I missed you too." said Chiro.

"How you've been?" asked Houka.

"We've been walking right to the alley and then suddenly, she was having contractions." said Chiro.

"I believe that Jinmay is having contractions yesterday. I think she was doing fine yesterday before we had lunch." said Karina

"When did this happen?" asked Chiro.

"What do you girls have for lunch at Mr. Gackslapper's?" asked Houka.

"I had salads and chicken." said Jinmay.

"Steaks and Salads for me too." said Karina.

"Steaks and salads? I love steaks and sushi" asked Houka.

"Steaks and Sushi? I love Sushi!" said Karina.

"Why?" asked Houka.

"Becuase they are my favorite foods." said Karina.

"Why you like Sushi well it just because it's good?" said Chiro.

"Do you like Sushi?" asked Jinmay.

"I like Sushi, but it's alright." said Chiro.

"Sushi, it's one of my favorites." said Jinmay.

"Well, let's all get inside." said Karina.

"I'm on it." said Jinmay.

"I'm on it." said Chiro.

"I'm on it. said Houka.

"What are you guy and girls are talking about?" asked Antauri.

"Hey, Jinmay. Wow! Girl, your tummy's gotten big! Already?!" asked Nova.

"I'm 9 months pregnant. I have a no long way to go." said Jinmay. As she rubbing her tummy.

"Here let me get you something to sit on." said Nova.

Karina and Houka held Jinmay's hands and sat her on the sofa and rested up until their baby daughter is born.

"Gibson and Otto paint the wall pink and then suddenly, Karina and Nova decorated the yellow stars and red hearts for their daughter's room.

"There's a couch right here." said Gibson.

"I'm sitting next to my best friend." said Karina.

"I'm sitting next to my girlfriend." said Chiro.

"Okay, dude. Suit yourself." said Karina.

As Chiro sat down with his pregnant girlfriend, and put his arms around her waist and rubbed on her tummy, and then Karina sat down with her best friend.

"Well my little play neice, your play auntie, Kar is going to take care of you soon." said Karina.

"Mommy Jinmay wanted to see you when you are coming, my little girl." said Jinmay.

"Daddy Chiro is going seeing you my little princess." said Chiro. As he kissed her tummy.

"My little neice is going to come out anytime." said Houka.

"Oh! She's moving." said Jinmay.

Jinmay scared as she felt the baby moving around her stomach and as she grab Chiro's hand and put on her stomach while the baby is moving.

Karina is laughing, Chiro is laughing, Houka is laughing, Nova is laughing, Gibson is laughing, Jinmay is laughing too.

"Do you girls like T.V?" said Karina.

"I think I do." said Houka.

"I love T.V. It's fun!" said Jinmay.

"What should we watch?" asked Sparx.

"A movie called The Sun Riders: The Movie." said Chiro.

"The Sun Riders: The Movie?" asked Nova.

"Is it out now?" asked Houka.

"The Sun Riders: The Movie. That's cool." said Karina.

"I know, dude, it's my favorite T.V. show that I ever seen." said Chiro.

"I think the movie is starting." said Nova.

"Hey, dudes. Do you all got other pillows?" asked Houka.

"They're might be on the beds. Or you can check out to see what's in there." said Nova.

Do you think we're might be sleeping out there as tonight. Like a slumber party? Just joking asking and just saying it." said Houka.

"Oh my God, I love slumber parties!" said Jinmay.

"I do too! It's super fun!" said Karina. As she said happily.

"My father had one of these. Kimono." said Houka.

"Thank you girls for your time well, Jinmay has to get some rest before their daughter comes." said Antauri.

"Okay." said Karina and Houka. As they laugh and then for the moments of silence. The movie is starting to play. While everyone sits back and relax. The lights are off because the movie is playing.


	29. Introducing the Miracle

**The World Dawn of the Shuggazoom**

**Chapter 29 full hour**

Karina: Do you think Jinmay's going into labor?

Me: Of course she will.

Thorn: Why?

Me: Because her water is broken.

Karina: I know. That's my long time best friend.

Fabrina: How long you two have been known each other?

Karina: Ever since we were in childhood. Do you think she'll be going scream out in pain?

Me: Of course she will, she'll scream out like she is doing Natural Birth.

Karina: Natural Birth? That's really painful. How old she is?

Me: She's 17. I think the baby is going to be beautiful, Karina.

Karina: 17? We're the same age as we do. I hope so. I would love to see the chapter of called Introducing the Miracle.

**Introducing the Miracle**

At 1:30 in the morning when Jinmay is going into labor, her water was broken because it waste on the floor. It paused it. While Karina and Chiro hear that Jinmay was screaming in pain and clutch her stomach because her water is breaking and then she started panting.

"Jinmay, are you alright?" asked Chiro.

"My water was broken because I was aware that I can even make it to the hospital." said Jinmay

"Yes Jinmay, I think it's time for this baby girl to come right now." said Antauri.

"Right now?! Already?!" asked Karina.

"Yes...now!" moaned Jinmay as she cried in pain.

"Let's get her into the hospital!" said Chiro.

"Roger!" said Gibson.

The Super Robot has drive into the hospital in med-bay for the medical berth.

"Thanks can you go any faster because I think I might not be abl-ahhh!" moaned Jinmay. As she let out a contraction but she's already been through, pains, and breathings.

"Breathe Jinmay, I got you." said Chiro. As she carried her and put her into the wheelchair.

The robot teen made a small laugh as she got into the wheelchair.

"Now, Jinmay is finally got into the wheelchair. I'm pushing it." said Karina.

"We don't have time for that it, Karina, Jinmay's baby is about to be born right now." said Chiro.

"Yeah, all this pain that I've been gone through

The doctor came and it was a female doctor that tall. She has long brown hair, whie pearl earrings, brown eyes, and a light green hospital uniform on. Her name was Yami. Like last time.

"Hello. Chiro and Jinmay looks like you're about time. How far are your contractions?" asked Yami.

"About 14 minutes." said Jinmay.

"14 minutes an hour. You can come with me." said Yami.

"What about me?" asked Karina.

"No, you will stay right here out there in the waiting room." said Yami.

"What about me too?" asked Nova.

"She says you two are going have to stay right here." said Chiro.

"Chiro, will you stay with me while I'm in labor?" asked Jinmay.

"Of course I will I would hold your hand tight and never let go." said Chiro.

"Really? Awwwww, that's so sweet of you, Chiro." said Jinmay.

~It's like 2:00 in the morning.

Chiro and Jinmay gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. It turn out to be when Jinmay's pain out of control and she was yelling in pain.

"Come on, we do not have time!" said Yami.

"I'll stay right here and watch them in the waiting room." said Antauri.

~It's still 2AM in the morning and Jinmay hasn't gave birth yet. Hopefully, Chiro will have to hold her hand.~

"You're almost there, Ms. Jinmay. Just keep breathing." said Yami.

Jinmay is slow labor breathing and then she's still getting there as closer than it can.

"You did a great job, Jinmay." said Chiro.

"She's getting ready to give birth." said Yami.

Jinmay dressed in pink hospital gown as she is going to give birth to their daughter. As her hair was out it wears it down on her back and shoulders.

"Our little princess is going to be here, Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Okay Ms. Jinmay, whenever you ready you are...push!" said Yami.

Jinmay cried and she started pushing while she hold Chiro's hand, as her contractions are coming faster and it was really painful. She stop pushing as she started panting, as the doctor Yami told her to continue it.

"This is it, Ms. Jinmay, now all you got to do is one more to go. All I need you to give me more last strong push!" said Yami.

"I'm tired." said Jinmay.

"Come on, Jinmay I knew you can do it! Once you do this she will be here any moment. Push!" said Chiro. As he holding her hand and squeeze it tight. She's grunting because it was her last push until then she let out of scream.

"This is our last chance!" said Yami.

"Come on!" shouted Chiro. As he held her hand tight.

Jinmay scream and gave out of strong push harder than it though. As she finish pushing, she and Chiro heard crying newborn came out.

"She's finally here!" shouted Yami as she raised the baby girl higher

"You did your best, Jinmay." said Chiro as he kissed her on the lips.

"Is our little girl is going to be okay?." asked Jinmay.

The newborn baby girl was still crying while they still cleaning her, then suddenly the doctors cleaned her and then they have actually cut the cord after birth. Chiro and Jinmay's daughter are here! As they wrapped the baby in a pink blanket, they handed to Yami and she turn the baby to Chiro.

"Chiro, would you like to hold your little girl?" asked Yami.

"Of course I will, Yami." said Chiro.

"Be careful, she's too tiny." said Yami.

The little girl's small face is so beautiful.

"Hello, my little princess, welcome to the new world. I'm Chiro, I'm your father." said Chiro as he smiles.

Yami chuckled as she looked at the teen holding his daughter.

The little girl has green-blue eyes just like Chiro, she has Jinmay's hair it was pink as she open her eyes. He touched her face and then she cooing to him and he cooing to her too. He walked to Jinmay and he handed the baby girl to Jinmay as she is holding her.

"You did it, Jinmay, our daughter is beautiful." said Chiro.

"Awwww, she looks beautiful, Chiro. She has my hair it was pink and she actually looks like you." said Jinmay. As she laughed.

"Her face is red cheeks and she has your beautiful bright eyes

"I'm going to get everyone. Okay. Sit tight." said Chiro as she kiss her on the lips.

The teen made a small laugh while the teen was went to get the others. As the others came in and see what the baby looks like but then suddenly, it's a miracle.

"The baby is here?" asked Nova.

"She is finally here?" asked Houka.

"Oh my God. Yes, I am new play aunt now." said Karina as she started smiling and laughing.

"I am so am a aunt now!" said Houka.

"What do you she look like?" asked Sparx.

Karina and Houka gave Chiro a hug and thanked him for doing something for Jinmay.

"Congratulations, Chiro! So as Jinmay! I am so happy for you!" said Karina.

"I love you, Chiro. My adoptive brother." said Houka.

"I love you too. My adoptive sister." said Chiro.

Chiro and Houka had chuckle because they were adoptive siblings.

"Congratulations, for your daughter." said Antauri.

"Yes. Jinmay finally has a baby now." said Chiro.

"Okay." said Nova.

"As for you all, Jinmay would like to see you all. Come on." said Chiro.

As the gang went in there to see Jinmay's baby. It is a miracle!

"Hey, everyone." said Jinmay chuckling.

"Hey, Jinmay." said Karina happily.

"Oooh, is she so cute? Can I please hold her?" asked Karina.

"Can I?" asked Houka.

"You girls have to wait." said Chiro.

"Huh?" asked Houka and Karina.

Chiro passed the baby to Nova.

"She's so beautiful, Chiro!" said Nova.

Nova passed it to Antauri.

"She's a miracle!" said Antauri.

Antauri pass the baby to Gibson.

"She looks beautiful princess." said Gibson.

Gibson pass the baby to Otto.

"She's beautiful miracle, dude!

Gibson pass it to Sparx.

"She's looks tenderly." said Sparx.

"Sparx pass it to Houka.

"She looks beautiful isn't she. She has your eyes, milky skin, your mother's hair." said Houka.

Houka passed it Karina.

"My my my, she looks like an adorable angel. Is she's like Japanese or is it like an Angel? She really is beautiful, Jinmay" said Karina. As she started to chuckle.

Karina pass the baby to Chiro.

"She looks like an Angel." said Chiro holding her.

Chiro pass her to Jinmay.

"I love you, so much.

"Well, got a name for our baby girl?" asked Houka.

"Is it going to be Japanese or American name?" asked Karina.

"I think it's going to a name for American and Japanese name? How about that?" asked Jinmay.

"I think it's going to be cute. Congratulates, Jinmay. You're the absolute wonderful mother at 17." said Karina as she gave her a hug.

"You're my best friend. I've ever seen you all the time, Karina. I love you." said Jinmay. While she is holding her daughter in her arms.

"Awwww, I love you too, Jinmay." said Karina. As she gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Jinmay and Karina had their friendships of their childhood.

"I think we should name her...Jasmine Makoto. How about that?" said Jinmay.

"Jasmine Makoto? I love that name!" said Chiro.

"Yes. Jasmine Makoto." said Jinmay.

"Jasmine Makoto." said Nova.

"Welcome to Shuggazoom, Jasmine Makoto." said Chiro.

Jasmine Makoto arrived at 2:00AM. While the gang had left they had say goodbye to Jinmay as she left in the hospital, but the doctor says she needs to stay in the hospital for 3 days and get some rests before she brings her home. She finally fell asleep and the Chiro had left her and gave her a kiss and then Yami puts her in the incubator until she is rested up. But then they return to the Super Robot and then they went up there and get some sleep before sunrise comes up. Now Jinmay finally has her baby now.

Karina: Oh my God! I really love it!

Me: Do you girls like it?

Thorn: Wasn't it?

BluePhantom99: The story was good. How was it?

Me: It was really the chapter called "Introducing the Miracle"

BluePhantom99: Beautiful! I really love that chapter!

Me: It was like the birthing scene and then her baby has arrived! It was 2:30AM

BluePhantom99: It's a girl?

Me: Yes. It is a girl. Guess what? Her name is Jasmine Makoto!

Karina: I'm really love Japanese names and American names.

Me: I do too! I love American names and Japanese names.

Karina: Blessings!

Me: Thank God, she's finally here! It's really a blessing!

**I did the chapters and then it was beautiful and adorable! I really love it! Let's see what happens next. I'll probably will work on those chapters anytime I can when I'm only have time.**


End file.
